fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 12
An orphanage leaded by children? (子供たちの孤児院？Kodomo-tachi no minashigo-in?) is the 12th episode of Mighty Precure!. It's also the first two-parter of the show. Summary It's the end of another school day, and the Precure Club reunite once more to talk about Mr. X. Daisuke is more than determined to find more about their ally, and makes allusions to other Cures that entered the team later on, hoping it could give them a good connection and that he could be a Cure himself. Yukio however seems unfocused on the reunion, and as Toshiro ask him about that, he admits many memories from his "old home" appeared, and he wants to, but is still a bit afraid of visiting the Himawari Orphanage. Toshiro points out he's not obliged to do it, but Yukio explains the later days, with all of his new friends, gave him a boost of confidence he wants to make good use of. Daisuke then decides they'll go with him. Yukio leads them to the address in the weekend, and is surprised to see the change on the front door, and on the orphanage itself, not looking as grim and frightening as it was. A young woman recognize him, and he's happy to see her, knowing she's Kyoko Maki, and admired at how she changed. As the team is introduced, Kyoko invites them in, and explains how since the previous proprietary, revealed to be her stepfather, got arrested for his child and power abusing crimes, she took over the orphanage's lead, and helped many kids to find good parents. The few older children that weren't adopted shared with Kyoko the orphanage's responsibilities, making the Himawari Orphanage a "place run by kids for kids". At the backyard. Yukio see the happy children enjoying the sun and the toys, some even playing with Wan-chan, and although delighted with the positive changes, can't stop but to feel a bit unsettled and regretful for not coming back sooner and checking on Kyoko and the others. Maeko gets a call from Tamiko, and tells the team "it's happening again." The team run to the front door, knowing that meant a Crashju appeared, and apologizing for not being able to stay longer. Yukio, however, still wants to make it up for not coming back to his old home and decides he wants to help Kyoko and her friends at the orphanage. Maeko points out the Crashju won't be waiting for him, but Daisuke points out if that's what he wants to do, no one should keep him from doing it. As the team leave, Yukio volunteers to help Kyoko and get soon surrounded by the excited kids. Meeting Tamiko at the nearest alley, she points out the Crashju left a trail and that he's surprisingly small. It is a lie, however, since Nisshoku is the creator of that trail, and whispers to her necklace "the mice are coming." Kamen and Chinmoku are waiting with a fake Crashju, and as they realized they were fooled, it's too late: Daisuke, Kosuke and Toshiro get trapped inside of the decoy, and Nisshoku, still following her role, tells Maeko to run. Of course she doesn't listen, and tries getting the boys out of that mechanical mess. Her being distracted, Nisshoku turns back to normal and appears beside Kamen and Chinmoku, congratulating them, making Chinmoku blush. However, they all notice one missing, a voice correcting them as it dives down into Kamen, punching him. Daisuke is thrilled to see Mr. X, and points out they really have to talk, to which Kosuke say that's not the right time. Back at the orphanage, as he watch the kids during naptime, after an exhausting pile of work, Yukio admits to Kyoko he felt coward from running away during the mutiny, and wanted to go back, but had such a great time with his new family he felt he didn't wanted to. Kyoko however doesn't blame him, and admits she was the one who put the adoption paper on his book, and is glad her dearest friend found a happy home. One of the older children calls Kyoko and drags her and Yukio to the TV, showing a livestream of the Precure Blog. Seeing his friends in danger, Yukio wants to go help them, but fears he might reveal his identity to Kyoko. Mr. X puts up a good fight with Nisshoku and Chinmoku, while Kamen drags the team away with his decoy Crashju. Maeko tries slowing him down, and calls for help in the livestream, before being cut off. One of the older children wants to help them, and Kyoko remind them the children need supervision if they wake up before naptime is over. Yukio sees no choice but to go after his friends. Kyoko notice him leave and suspects something. As he makes his way to the city, stuck in a dilemma between making thing right with his past or helping his friends, who he shouldn't have let go, he sees someone falling and quickly transforming, rescues it. It's Mr. X, with his helmet visor cracked. As they look up, the decoy Crashju is floating like a balloon, still holding the boys hostage. Zap regrets more than ever not going with them, but X points out he would've got trapped with them. Wan-chan ask why they haven't transformed, and he explains the Shiewels are inside that "zeppelin decoy Crashju", far from their reach. As he suddenly realize something and is about to leave, Yukio holds his arm, and ask him to not go, sure he can't do that alone. As Mr. X de-transform, Yukio is surprised, and Wan-chan look up, wondering where that zeppelin thing will take them. Back at the orphanage, as the kids wake up from naptime, Kyoko refresh the Precure Blog page many times trying to be certain of her suspicions, but no livestreams are available. One of the children then see a strange object on the sky, and everyone hears the frightening voice of Lord Claw, challenging the Precure to "the fiercest battle ever"; all of them. Yukio fear for his friends, still not letting go of the de-transformed, yet unseen by the public, Mr. X's arm. Precure References * Daisuke mentions Cure Muse (Suite Precure) and Ace (Doki Doki! Precure) on the reunion about Mr. X. * Daisuke's shirt has a heart with a golden MAX written (Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart). * When Yukio remembers his long day with children, in a scene, he's under a pile of them, like Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine is under a pile of animals in the Fresh Precure opening. Category:Episodes Category:Mighty Precure!